


Последний из Мраксов. Вбоквелы.

by E_Godz



Series: ПМ [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Godz/pseuds/E_Godz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истории, которые по разным причинам не вошли в фанфик, но все же были написаны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Название: Три поездки на поезде.  
Жанр: попытка ангста  
Рейтинг: R  
Пейринг: ГП/БЗ  
Сасммари: вбоквел к главе 11, объясняющий в какой-то мере, почему Гарри все-таки пришел в тот день на вокзал.

На Кинг-Кросс было слишком шумно. Взбаламученные мамочки, обсуждающие что-то с важным видом отцы. Миссис Уизли промокнула повлажневшую от пота кожу в декольте серым носовым платком. Близнецы подозрительно пристально следили за парочкой аристократов в стороне.  
\- К тебе можно?   
Дверь купе распахнулась, и в маленькое помещение расслабленной походкой вошел Блейз. Он был одет в маггловскую одежду: темные джинсы и пуловер, волосы стояли дыбом, а на плече болталась зеленая бесформенная сумка. Гарри посмотрел на него без интереса. В последнее время все вызывало скуку. Забини был слишком предсказуем. Поттер знал, что он придет, что вот так небрежно кинет сумку на сиденье, что сядет на противоположный диванчик, не напротив, а чуть ближе к выходу, что закроет дверь специальным заклинанием. Странно, такого никогда не бывало прежде. Хоть они и занимались сексом друг с другом уже не первый месяц, но дружбы или доверительных отношений между ними не существовало. У Гарри никогда не возникало желания сесть поболтать с Забини, обсудить прошедший день или вроде того. Постель не повод для знакомства. Забавно, что, учитывая это, Гарри так хорошо знает привычки любовника. Наверное, даже лучше, чем кто-либо другой.   
\- Я не помешал? Где твои, нищеброд и выскочка?  
\- В купе старост, - мальчик-который-выжил подпер голову ладонью и с печалью в больших зеленых глазах посмотрел на платформу. Поезд загудел и тронулся, медленно набирая ход. Замелькали провожающие, множество людей. Взрослые и дети, родители, братья, сестры, тети и дяди.   
\- Тебя кто-нибудь пришел провожать? – спросил тихо Блейз. Гарри скосил на него взгляд. Глаза слизеринца вдруг загорелись какой-то странной эмоцией. В них появился несвойственный зеленому факультету фанатизм. Поттер немного склонил голову к плечу, раздумывая над этим феноменом.  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Как можно не знать, пришел ли кто провожать тебя? – нахмурился Забини.   
\- Я пришел сюда с Уизли. Не знаю, стоит ли считать, что они пришли провожать меня, ведь если бы я не существовал, то Молли и Артур все равно были бы здесь, провожая своих детей.   
\- Так всегда?  
\- В прошлом году меня провожал Сириус.   
\- Пожиратели убили его в министерстве, я слышал от Малфоя. Почему ты не рассказал мне?  
\- Потому что не те у нас отношения, Забини. Мы просто трахаемся. А не плачемся, друг другу о своих проблемах, - усмехнулся Поттер и медленно облизал губы, следя за реакцией слизеринца.   
Блейз судорожно втянул воздух. Он окинул жадным взглядом влажные губы, голую шею, сложенные на коленях ладони. У него не было секса уже два месяца. Забини любил Гарри Поттера и не испытывал желания заниматься любовью с кем-то кроме него. Он знал, что это не даст ему удовлетворения. Слизеринец кинул быстрый взгляд за окно, городские виды давно сменились сельскими пейзажами.  
\- Теперь уже можно, - без выражения сообщил Гарри, аккуратно расстегивая мелкие пуговки на вороте мантии. – Ты ведь за этим сюда пришел.  
Поттер казался странным и чужим, но это все равно был Гарри. Желанный, любимый…  
Блейз метнулся к нему, бросил гриффиндорца на сидение, задрал темную мантию любовника и резким движением закинул его ноги себе на плечи. На подготовку и прелюдии его бы не хватило. Поттер безучастно откинулся на мягком диване. Его лицо не выражало ни страсти, ни ожидания. Абсолютно ничего. Разве что скуку. В другое время это сбило бы у Забини весь настрой, но у него действительно очень давно не было нормального секса, слишком долго приходилось ограничиваться только правой рукой и мечтами об этом парне. Блейз стянул с себя джинсы и белье.  
\- Предусмотрительно с твоей стороны не надеть ничего под мантию, - пробормотал он, отбрасывая одежду и пристраиваясь поудобнее между ног Поттера.  
\- Я знал, что ты придешь, - безучастно ответил он, закрывая глаза. И тихо, но внушительно добавил. – Сейчас. Без подготовки. Давай.

\- Экспресс Ковентри – Манчестер отбывает с третьего пути, - сообщил приятный женский голос.  
Поезд тронулся с места резко, тряхнув всеми вагонами и заставив колеса нервно постукивать по рельсам. Однако вскоре все затихло. Город, словно куда-то опаздывая, промчался мимо окна и скрылся за горизонтом. Пассажиры начали тихо переговариваться, заиграла какая-то популярная попсовая мелодия.   
Гарри откинулся на спинку сиденья и с отвращением помешал подтаивающее мороженое в вазочке. Блейз уныло следил за тем, как за окном поля сменяются рощами и деревеньками. Они сразу же заняли место в вагоне-ресторане. Денег было мало, но вполне достаточно, чтобы не отказывать себе в маленьких радостях, их и так стало слишком мало в последнее время.   
\- Это уже третий наш переезд, - сообщил Блейз.  
\- Да неужели? – усмехнулся Поттер, отправляя в рот ложечку с мороженым.  
Забини грустно посмотрел на него. Если бы он не любил его, то наверное уже убил бы. Гарри стал совершенно не управляем, эгоистичен, жесток. Все это можно было пережить. Все это не заставило бы закоренелого слизеринца Блейза усомниться в правильности своего решения и поддаться отчаянью. Но Гарри не любил его. Совсем. В его сердце не было отведено молодому человеку по имени Блейз Забини не единого уголка.   
\- Меня немного смущает это.  
\- Что?  
\- Что нас никто не провожает, - печально улыбнулся парень. – Мы всегда вдвоем, с немногочисленным багажом. Приходим, садимся и идем в ресторан, чтобы быть среди людей, а не вдвоем.  
Секса у них тоже давно не было. Не то чтобы Блейз не хотел. Не то чтобы Гарри отказывал. Скорее не проявлял энтузиазма, а Забини становилось противно совокупляться с бесчувственной куклой. У Поттера были связи на стороне. Их было много, но все одноразовые. Бывший слизиринец знал. Блейз терпел. Он был готов довольствоваться малым.   
\- Когда ты садился в Хогвартс – экспресс, тебя всегда провожала мать? – поинтересовался Гарри. И Блейз вдруг понял, что Поттеру действительно интересно.   
\- На самом деле, нет, - хмыкнул он. – Ее никогда не было на вокзале. Мама слишком занятая женщина, чтобы нянчиться с ребенком, пусть это даже ее сын и наследник. Хотя, не думаю, что она воспринимала меня даже как наследника. Полагаю, эта сумасшедшая собирается жить вечно. Они с Темным Лордом нашли бы общий язык, - усмехнулся Блейз.    
\- Тебя никогда никто не провожал? – с недоумением спросил собеседник.  
\- Нет, отчего же. Были мои временные отцы, гувернантки, тетушки… Иногда целыми толпами приходили. Но это все не то. Уж ты-то должен понимать. На вокзале, при отправлении поезда хочется видеть того единственного человека, которого очень хочется, но нельзя взять с собой. Того, кто по-настоящему дорог. И если он не приходит, краски тускнеют и что-то в сердце замирает.   
\- Да ты романтик, - фыркнул Гарри, отворачиваясь к окну. – Скучаешь по семье?  
\- Нет. К счастью, единственный дорогой мне человек всегда берет меня с собой.   
\- К счастью, я могу взять тебя с собой.

\- На что это будет похоже? – спросил Гарри у Волдеморта, внимательно следя за тем, как Белла старательно вырисовывает на полу пентаграмму.  
\- Полагаю, это будет что-то вроде поездки на поезде. Не могу сказать подробнее, никогда не пробовал на себе, - ухмыльнулся каким-то своим мыслям самый темный волшебник современности.  
\- Поезд. Не люблю поезда, - скривился Гарри. – Меня никогда никто не провожает.   
\- В этот раз у тебя в провожатых отпрыски знатнейших магических родов Британии. Рабастан Лестрандж, Драко Малфой, Белла Блэк. Ну, и, наконец я, Темный Лорд, - можешь начинать танцевать от счастья, - язвительно ответил ему Волдеморт, выразительно махнув рукой на присутствующих.   
\- Странно видеть тебя, пытающимся сострить, Том, - протянул Гарри и прищурился, ожидая реакции Лорда на запретное имя. Юноша вообще не понимал, как они могут так спокойно разговаривать. Конечно, он нужен был Лорду, но неужели настолько, что тот готов был равнодушно сносить дерзости. Казалось даже, что Том относится к нему не как к бывшему врагу, а как к капризному ребенку, которому легче угодить, чем спорить с ним. Что-то во всем происходящем было решительно не правильно, впрочем, все происходящее было полным абсурдом.    
\- Знаешь, меня ведь тоже никто никогда не провожал, - неожиданно заявил Волдеморт. – Глупо себя чувствуешь на этой чертовой платформе, один-одинешинек среди бушующей толпы, верно?   
\- Да, - сухо ответил Поттер.   
Пентаграмма была закончена, и он смело шагнул внутрь. Там он развернулся и окинул взглядом хмурые, сосредоточенные лица Пожирателей Смерти.   
\- Обещай мне две вещи, - велел Волдеморт. Казалось, он был серьезен как никогда. Гарри ни разу не видел у него такого сосредоточенного лица. Юноша склонил голову к плечу и заметил:   
\- Я могу пообещать что угодно, но не факт, что выполню.  
\- Буду полагаться на твою гриффиндорскую совесть.  
\- Ну, положись, - двусмысленно пробормотал Поттер.  
\- Я никогда не буду один на вокзале. И ты больше не станешь называть меня Томом.


	2. Chapter 2

Название: Том, Гарри и вопросник.  
Персонажи (пейринг): ТР/ГП  
Рейтинг: PG  
Аннотация: Чистой воды хулиганство.

Полное имя: Том Марволо Мракс   
Цвет глаз: темно синие  
Цвет волос: брюнет  
Рост: 175-180  
Возраст: 17  
День Рождения: 31 декабря – 1 января  
Знак зодиака: Козерог   
(Цитата из гороскопа: «С ними бороться практически невозможно и бесполезно. Козероги испытывают огромное восхищение перед теми, кто определил их на пути к вершине. Они обожают успех, уважение, власть и почитают традиции. Козероги могут высказывать свою критику необдуманно и резко. Но обычно они слишком умны, чтобы создавать себе ненужных врагов…»)  
Семейное положение: обручен, живет с женихом и дядей, а так же со всеми, кого Гарри притащит в дом.  
Род деятельности: лучший ученик Хогвартса, староста Слизерина  
Характер: переменчивый  
Хобби: чтение

Опрос:

1\. Самая дорогая для тебя вещь?  
        - Волшебная палочка.  
2\. Чего ты сейчас больше всего хочешь?  
        - Поцеловать Гарри.  
3\. Когда ты счастлив?  
  - Когда Гарри улыбается и целует меня сам.  
4\. Люди, которых тебе всегда хочется видеть рядом с собой?  
\- Гарри и Вальбурга. Хотя оба иногда бывают невыносимы.   
5\. Люди, которых ты терпеть не можешь?  
\- Долохов, Мишель, Реддлы.  
6\. Кого ты считаешь своими друзьями?  
\- Вальбурга, Игнатиус и Лукреция.   
7\. Кого ты предпочел бы видеть как можно реже?   
\- Регулуса, особенно если он в одной комнате с Гарри.   
8\. О чем мечтал, когда был маленьким?  
       - Стать самым сильным.  
9\. О чем ты мечтаешь сейчас?  
\- Что бы Гарри гордился мной и любил только меня.   
10\. Что бы ты хотел услышать от того, кого любишь?  
\- Давай поженимся! Но он этого не скажет. *Том кривится*  
11.  Тайное сокровище?  
\- Вряд ли есть «сокровище», о котором не знает Гарри, но если ото всех остальных, то мамин медальон и древняя карта подземелий Хогвартса.   
12.  Если бы ты родился женщиной?  
\- Было бы очень трудно соблазнить Гарри, зато тогда можно было бы от него забеременеть и женить его на себе.   
13\. Какую единственную вещь ты бы взял с собой на необитаемый остров.  
\- Волшебную палочку.   
(13.1. Почему не Гарри?  
\- Не считаю его вещью. И потом, если у меня есть палочка, то я могу сделать портал к Гарри!)  
14\. Перечисли три своих любимых занятия.  
\- Заниматься любовью, читать, командовать слизеринцами.   
15\. Самое счастливое воспоминание?  
\- Когда Гарри ответил мне взаимностью.  
(15.1. А когда он согласился на помолвку?  
\- Я знал, что он согласится, да и он слишком долго заставил себя упрашивать.  
\- Целых полтора дня.  
\- Я же говорю, слишком долго для человека, который хотел согласиться. Если бы он сразу сказал «Да», тогда это было бы самое счастливое )  
16\. Самое несчастливое воспоминание?  
\- Когда я застал Гарри в постели с Долоховым. * Тома перекосило*  
17\. Что ты думаешь о прошлом Гарри?  
\- Я думаю, что он много недоговаривает. Главным образом меня интересует, какие у нас там были отношения. То есть он говорит, что просто вражда, но КАК он об этом говорит…  Пугает даже мысль, что он может ненавидеть меня.  
18\. Но ты смог бы стать таким «злым волшебником»?  
\- Я бы мог, но ради Гарри не буду.    
19\. Ты сейчас счастлив?  
\- Да.

Полное имя: Гарри Джеймс Поттер лорд Певерелл   
Цвет глаз: изумрудно-зеленые (очкарик)  
Цвет волос: брюнет  
Рост: 173-176  
Возраст: 27  
День Рождения: 31 июля  
Знак зодиака: Лев  
(Цитата из гороскопа: «Нужно быть очень мужественным человеком, чтобы иметь с ним дело, когда он защищает свои права, свое достоинство. Некоторые Львы становятся с возрастом мягче, но они никогда не опускают свою гордую голову, никогда! Не забывайте, что Львы всегда готовы к прыжку при появлении опасности… »)  
Семейное положение: обручен, живет с женихом, дальним родственником и прислугой (Долохов тоже входит в эту категорию)   
Род деятельности: Целитель, специальность аллерголог. Преподает ЗоТи в Хогвартсе.    
Характер: взрывной  
Хобби: квиддич

Вопросник:

1\. Самая дорогая для тебя вещь?  
        -  Фотографии друзей.  
2\. Чего ты сейчас больше всего хочешь?  
        -  Чтобы Моргана оказалась не права.   
3\. Когда ты счастлив?  
  -  Когда Марволо ведет себя, как ребенок, соответственно возрасту.  
4\. Люди, которых тебе всегда хочется видеть рядом с собой?  
\- Марволо и Регулус.  
5\. Люди, которых ты терпеть не можешь?  
\- Мишель, Гриндевальд.  
6\. Кого ты считаешь своими друзьями?  
\- Регулуса. Насчет Тони не уверен.    
7\. Кого ты предпочел бы видеть как можно реже?   
\- Горация Слизнорта.   
8\. О чем мечтал, когда был маленьким?  
       - Что бы нашлись родственники и забрали от Дурслей.  
9\. О чем ты мечтаешь сейчас?  
\- Изменить будущее и счастливо жить с Марволо.   
10\. Что бы ты хотел услышать от того, кого любишь?  
\- Что-нибудь вроде «власть над миром меня не волнует», хотя он нравится мне таким, какой есть со всеми амбициями.   
11.  Тайное сокровище?  
\- Коробка с вещами из будущего.   
12.  Если бы ты родился женщиной?  
\- Наверное, не случилось бы этой истории, потому что Волдеморт пошел бы к Невиллу, а не ко мне.  
13\. Какую единственную вещь ты бы взял с собой на необитаемый остров.  
\- Метлу!    
(13.1. Почему не Тома?  
\- Он не вещь! На метле я легко улечу с острова. И мне не нравится, когда его называют Томом.  
\- Учтем.)  
14\. Перечисли три своих любимых занятия.  
\- Летать на метле, возиться в лаборатории (не давайте эту анкету Снейпу!), заниматься любовью.   
15\. Самое счастливое воспоминание?  
\- Когда я узнал, что являюсь волшебником.  
(15.1. Мы тут не о твоих детских комплексах хотим слышать, а о пейринге! Какое самое счастливое воспоминание, связанно с Томом?  
-Когда я впервые позволил ему взять себя. Было такое чувство, будто мы едины и что, наконец, все правильно. *Гарри ужасно краснеет*)  
16\. Самое несчастливое воспоминание?  
\- Когда Регулус узнал, что помолвлен с Эйлин. Мне казалось, что я опять подвел Сириуса.   
(16.1. А самое плохое воспоминание, связанное с Томом?   
-  Когда он отравил Тони, я очень испугался за Марволо. Не называй его Томом!)  
17\. Том считает, что Волдеморт был взаимно влюблен в Гарри Поттера, что думаешь?  
\- Я думаю, что он у меня немного чокнутый, но наверное это я виноват в том, что у него формируются дикие идеи. Нет, я не люблю Лорда Волдеморта. Он убил моих родителей, вы помните об этом?  
18\. Что бы ты сделал, если бы Том все-таки стал «злым волшебником»?  
\- Я бы сделал все, что бы ему помешать, но вряд ли смог бы убить его.    
19\. Ты сейчас счастлив?  
\- Да.


	3. Chapter 3

Название: Не хочу привязать его к себе на всю жизнь.   
Пейринг: НМП(РБ)/ГП   
Саммари: зарисовочка о том, как подружились лорд Блек и Гарри. Вбоквел к главам предшествующим расставанию Гарри и Рега.

Лорд Блек в очередной раз пробежал взглядом по строчкам письма, аккуратно сложил его и убрал в стол, когда в дверь постучали. Он знал, что за дверью стоит Найджелус Певерелл, человек которого он искренне ненавидел уже несколько лет. Не слишком привлекательный, с дурным характером мальчишка, Арктурус просто не понимал, что его брат нашел в Певерелле. Хотя если быть честным с самим собой, лорд Блек признавал, что у Найджелуса есть харизма, притягивающая людей. Возможно, в других обстоятельствах, если бы Регулус так бездумно не кинулся в дурманящий омут романа, как теперь ясно абсолютно бессмысленного и безнадежного, Арктурус мог бы подружиться с Певереллом, стать с ним приятелями.  
Но сегодня, в нынешних обстоятельствах, когда каждым днем своего существования Найджелус позорил Регулуса, а следовательно и всю семью Блек, когда Певерелл раз за разом отказывал заключить помолвку своего подопечного с девицами Блек, очевидно считая их род не достойными чести породниться с Певереллами, у них не было ни одного повода для беседы наедине. Однако Найджелус просил о ней очень настойчиво весь последний месяц, засыпая его письмами, игнорируя отговорки.   
\- Войдите.  
В конце концов, следовало просто пережить эти несколько неприятных минут. Найджелус вошел не торопясь, с достоинством опустился в кресло. Его глаза взволновано блестели, а сам молодой человек казался болезненно бледным. Вот и еще один его минус, - отметил про себя Арктурус, - просто невероятная болезненность, слишком хрупкое здоровье и слабый иммунитет.  
\- Вы хотели поговорить, лорд Певерелл?  
\- А Вы, кажется, очень не хотели, лорд Блек? – вопросом на вопрос ответил юноша. Впрочем, настроения играть у него явно не было.  
\- Я пришел поговорить о Регулусе и его дальнейшей судьбе.   
\- Сомневаюсь, что ты решил сделать предложение руки и сердца? – не сдержавшись скривился Арктурус, обращаясь к молодому человеку на «ты».   
\- Я здесь в качестве свата, если хотите. Лорд Принц хотел бы заключить помолвку между Регулусом и Эйлин. Ее сыну предстоит стать следующим лордом их дома, она богатая наследница, древняя кровь… - обратив взгляд на стену и не обращая внимания на неуважительный тон сообщил Гарри.  
\- Тебе нет нужды говорить все это, - от злости Блек непроизвольно сжал кулаки и сломал перо. -  Я знаю все ее достоинства не хуже. Поверить не могу, что ты позволил себе так недостойно обойтись с нашей семьей! Да, кем ты себя возомнил! – он вскочил со стула, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не ударить собеседника. – Наигрался с Регулусом и теперь просто женишь его, организовывая хорошую партию. Он не какая-то шлюшка! Он из благородного дома! Более того… главное в том… Как ты вообще посмел так играться с его сердцем?! Он знает, что ты ведешь подобные переговоры?!  
\- Нет. Не говори ему раньше времени, - молодой человек тяжело вздохнул. – Я не могу жениться на нем. Но я люблю его, он самый близкий мне человек, мой лучший друг и я хочу для него только лучшего. Наши с ним отношения… так не может больше продолжаться. Не могу видеть, как люди смотрят на него, как оскорбляют его… Пожалуйста, давай сделаем что-нибудь, чтобы защитить его, чтобы я больше не мог… навредить и ему тоже.   
\- Любишь? Да откуда тебе знать, что такое любовь? – подскочил к нему Блек и потряс за плечи. – Ублюдок! Это убьет моего брата! Он не вынесет от тебя предательства! Понимаешь?  
\- Вынесет! – оттолкнул его руки Найджелус. - Пускай вынесет предательство! Пускай желает отомстить! Пусть ненавидит меня, черт, мне все равно не долго осталось. Но это пройдет, несколько месяцев страданий сменятся годами счастья.  
\- Не долго осталось, - озадаченно отстранился Блек.  
\- О Боже! – всплеснул руками молодой лорд. – Почему вы все не понимаете очевидного?! Ведете себя по отношению ко мне, будто не знаете?!  
\- О чем ты? Мы что должны лизать твои ноги или что-то вроде? Спасибо, милорд, что почтили своим присутствием, - саркастически ухмыльнулся он.  
\- Да нет же. Я же Певерелл! И мне уже больше двадцати, это не наводит не на какие мысли?  
Минуту Блек озадаченно молчал.   
\- Ты болен, - наконец вынес вердикт он, уже не спрашивая, а утверждая. – Сходишь с ума? Глупо было не догадаться, ты прав, - покачал головой волшебник. – Регулус знает?  
\- Шизофрения началась не сегодня, конечно, знает, - скривился молодой человек.  
\- Шизофрения? Диагноз точный? – прищурился Блек. Кровосмешения среди чистокровных нередко приводили к подобным отвратительным последствиям. Арктурус никогда не сказал бы об этом вслух, но среди Блеков было немало таких случаев в прошлом. В былые времена от ненормальных родственников предпочитали избавляться точно так же, как и от сквибов. Хотя иногда их удавалось вылечить. Ситуация, в которой находился Найджелус, по мнению лорда Блека, была намного сложнее. Он был главой своего рода и одновременно последним его представителем.   
\- Я не обсуждал это со врачами, мне просто удобно так это называть.  
\- Но ты лечишься? – нахмурился собеседник.  
\- Это семейное проклятие, - снисходительно пояснил молодой лорд. Отвода не существует. Единственный способ – зарезать собственного сына, пока ему еще не исполнилось года. Я на это не способен.   
\- Ты поэтому не хочешь жениться?  
\- Нет. Потому что я не хочу на всю жизнь привязать Регулуса ко мне. Или себя к нему, если на то пошло.  
Мужчины молча сидели друг напротив друга несколько минут. Злость Арктуруса прошла, оставив лишь сожаления. Теперь, когда Найджелус объяснил ему причины, молодой человек перестал казаться абсолютным злом.   
\- Мы не можем рассказать обо всем брату, - вздохнул он наконец. – Он воспротивится и захочет остаться с тобой, не смотря ни на что.   
\- Я понимаю. Рег должен считать меня предателем, так всем будут проще, - кивнул Певерелл, отворачиваясь. Блек искренне надеялся, что Найджелус не будет плакать. – Позаботься о нем, ладно, - противореча его мыслям, улыбнулся молодой человек. – Я принес все необходимые документы, которые нам следует подписать, если вы согласны на брак вашего младшего брата и Эйлин Принц.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта история написана по двум причинам. Во-первых, для тех, кто хотел, чтобы Гарри все-таки удалось изменить будущее. Во-вторых, никогда не знаешь, когда нападет неписун, так что мне не хотелось бы, чтобы полюбившаяся мне история оказалась без хотя бы такого конца.   
> Однако я все же продолжаю считать, что Гарри изменить будущее не смог, и собираюсь писать о том, что произошло с героями дальше.

Название: Эпилог. Как бы все могло быть, если бы Гарри все же изменил будущее.   
Пейринг: ГП/ТР  
Жанр: романс

1963 год.

Гарри завозился в постели, переворачиваясь на другой бок. Том с нежностью провел пальцем по его скуле, а потом запустил руку в волосы. Поттер совсем не выглядел на свои сорок семь. Конечно, у глаз и рта появились морщинки, но никто не сказал бы, что этот человек приближается к пятидесяти. Во многом еще и потому, что Гарри был волшебником непоседливым, подвижным, все время что-то делал или куда-то торопился. Том наклонился и слегка поцеловал Гарри в губы. Пора было вставать, завтракать, работать, погружаясь в каждодневную суету. А Мраксу неожиданно вспомнились события почти двадцатилетней давности. Тайная комната, Джинни Уизли и Гарри безрассудно закрывший его своим телом от Авады. Том не знал, какого святого благодарить за невесть откуда взявшуюся у него в тот момент силу, чтобы прыгнуть вперед, толкнув Поттера, тем самым вместе уйти из-под смертоносного луча. Он помнил, как они покатились по полу, как невесть откуда появился василиск, напавший на растерявшуюся Джинни. Как выяснилось позже, Кингсли почти мгновенно погиб, взглянув древней твари в глаза. Чудовищная змея спасла их жизни, а они долго еще не могли придти в себя из-за всего произошедшего.  
Сейчас все те страхи казались далеким сном. Они с Гарри были давно женаты, воспитывали троих детей, для появления которых пришлось воспользоваться услугами суррогатной матери и некоторыми зельями. Конечно, в их семье не обходилось без бурных ссор и выяснения отношений, ибо все они были представителями весьма неуравновешенной династии, да к тому же испытывали на себе постоянное влияние блековского темперамента, однако то, что Том полукровка, все же сыграло свою роль для детей. Они унаследовали от дедушки – магла симпатичную внешность и стабильность ума. За это Том почти простил Реддлов, немного смягчившись в своем отношении к маглам и маглорожденым. Родители еще не знали, придет ли к малышам со временем безумие Певереллов, но всегда можно было воспользоваться тем же способом, которым когда-то Волдеморт спас Гарри, привязав детишек к какому-либо человеку.  
Они продолжали менять то будущее, которое помнил Гарри, за которое умерли Джиневра и Кингсли, хоть Певерелл и Мракс стали причиной их гибели, им совсем не хотелось, чтобы смерть этих волшебников стала напрасной. Том дал слово, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не станет Темным Лордом, до сих пор клятву удавалось держать. Он не сделал хоркруксов, уже этим изменив многое, не работал у Горбина, сразу после школы получив должность в отделе международного магического сотрудничества. Два года назад он, наконец, стал министром магии и до сих пор являлся самым популярным магом Англии, не смотря на порой слишком резкие меры в отношении маглорожденных волшебников.  
Гарри продолжал работать в Хогвартсе, сейчас уже являясь деканом Гриффиндора и заместителем директора, которым стал Альбус Дамблдор. Со стариком их семья поддерживала дружеские отношения с тех пор, как Поттер помог ему справиться с Гриндевальдом и заточить того в Нурменгарде. Заниматься медициной Гарри совсем перестал, а управление делами полностью легло на Долохова, все еще остававшегося при нем.   
С болью в сердце Поттер вынужден был сделать так, что бы Петунья и Лили Эванс никогда не рождались. Гарри нес в себе кровь Певереллов и передавал ее дальше, не было нужды создавать другую линию. Джеймс Поттер родился, как ему было положено, и сейчас радовал родителей первыми полетами на игрушечной метле и меткими бросками манной каши ложкой.   
Гарри прервал размышления Тома, открыв глаза.  
\- Уже пора вставать? – капризно поинтересовался он.  
\- Да, соня, - шутливо куснул его за щеку Марволо. Со времени свадьбы в их отношениях стало куда меньше жадности и резкости, и прибавилась нежность. Казалось, они оба просто успокоились, получив гарантии того, что никогда не расстанутся, а будут любить друг друга так долго, как им отвела судьба. – Пойдешь провожать детей в школу?  
\- Зачем? – лениво отмахнулся Гарри. – Они на меня итак целый год в Хогвартсе будут любоваться.   
\- На вокзале ты будешь просто папой, а не грозным деканом гриффиндора, - пошутил Мракс, поднимаясь. – Ладно, поваляйся еще, я сам их провожу.   
\- Увидимся вечером, - фыркнул в подушку Гарри. Многие сочли бы это сумасшествием, но они всегда старались спать в одной постели, пусть для этого кому-нибудь из них приходилось проделывать долгие пешие прогулки из-за невозможности аппарировать в Хогвартсе. В прессе их отношения считали чем-то вроде самого олицетворения любви, неизменно превозносили и ставили в пример, совершенно забыв, как поливали их когда-то грязью за решение пожениться, не смотря на то, что когда-то Поттер был опекуном Марволо. Конечно, Том по-прежнему сердился, когда появлялся даже намек на то, что Поттер кем-то интересуется, хотя брачный контракт, как и помолвка, не давал им возможности иметь любовников. Хоть и редко они пытались выяснить, кто в доме хозяин, но такие ссоры не длились долго, потому что оба с возрастом научились достигать компромиссов. Однако все это не мешало им быть вполне счастливой обычной семьей.

Меропа Лили Мракс злобно глянула на ввалившихся в ее купе в Хогвартс экспрессе Сириуса Ричарда Поттера и Северуса Регулуса Блека. Они явно оббегали весь поезд, чтобы найти ее. Молли Преветт и Белла Блек недовольно заворчали, когда увидели их. Меропа была не против немного поболтать с Северусом, потому что он был умным парнем, хоть немного и мрачноватым. Все сходились на том, что характером он пошел в свою мать Эйлин, а вот внешностью в Регулуса. Но вот его кузен Сириус был совершенно невыносим. Слияние характеров Вальбурги Блек и Ричарда Поттера дало взрывную смесь. Меропа тяжело вздохнула. Она очень жалела, что когда-то ее родители помогли тете Вальбурге  сбежать из дома вместе с младшим отпрыском династии Поттеров. Может, было бы лучше ей остаться с Орионом Блеком?   
Сейчас Сириусу, Меропе, Молли и Северусу было всего четырнадцать лет. Белла была на полтора года младше. Все они, кроме гриффиндорки Молли, были слизеринцами.  Сириус умудрился стать первым Поттером, попавшим в Слизерин, чем почему-то вызывал неуемное умиление в Гарри. Уже два года как Сириус вбил себе в голову, что влюблен в Меропу и не давал ей проходу. К несчастью, он был крестником Марволо, так что часто бывал в гостях в их поместье. И в довершение всего их родители были решительно против заранее заключенных помолвок, так что Меропа даже не могла отделаться от навязчивого Поттера заявлением, что уже помолвлена! Это было особенно обидно, потому что если бы родители захотели, они могли бы достать ей любого жениха, которого только представить можно. Но Марволо на такие ее заявления обычно говорил, что она сама должна бороться за свою любовь. Меропа со злости представляла, что рано или поздно сбежит из дома с каким-нибудь маглом, как бабушка, в честь которой ее назвали.   
\- Где твои братья? – поинтересовался Северус, стоило однокурсникам устроиться на свободных местах в купе, потеснив девчонок.   
Близнецы Мариус и Маркус в этом году впервые ехали в Хогвартс. Гарри в свое время немало повеселился над традицией семьи Мракс называть детей непременно на букву М. Мариус носил титул наследника Мраксов, Маркус был наследником Певереллов. Мальчишки не знали, кто из них старший и все время ссорились из-за того, кому какой титул достанется в будущем. Во всем остальном они сходились во мнениях, поражая окружающих не только единством суждений, но и абсолютно идентичной внешностью. Даже домашние их иногда не могли различить.   
\- Пошли искать других однокурсников, - пожала плечами Меропа.  
\- А, это что бы сразу показать, кто в школе будет хозяевами, - засмеялся Сириус. Его поддержали все остальные. Они знали, что Гарри не станет выделять своих детей из остальных учащихся особым отношением, зато были наслышаны, какую репутацию имел во время учебы Марволо и считали, что близнецы пойдут по его стопам.    
\- Как вы думаете, на какой факультет они попадут? - добродушно поинтересовалась пышка Молли.   
\- Конечно, в Слизерин! – возмутилась Меропа.   
\- Может в Равенкло, - покачал головой Северус. Он всегда был немного грустен и слишком сосредоточен. Взрослые говорили, что это из-за неприятностей в семье. Регулус и Эйлин не любили друг друга и ребенка смогли зачать только чудом. В доме Принцев всегда было холодно и неуютно. Это накладывало на ребенка свой отпечаток. Северус много времени проводил с Блеками и у крестного, которым был Певерелл, там всегда было шумно и весело, что позволяло ему хоть как-то социализировать.   
\- В таком случае, они станут первыми Мраксами попавшими не в Слизерин. Гарри говорит, что шляпа много внимания уделяет наследию и текущей в человеке крови, - сообщил всем Сириус.   
\- Мой отец декан Гриффиндора, - мрачно напомнила Меропа. – Впрочем, родители сказали, что им все равно на каком факультете учатся дети, меньше любить нас от этого не будут. Это только портрет дедушки Морфина вечно зудит о традициях.  
На самом деле Меропе и самой хотелось, что братья попали в Слизерин. Какими бы вредными они порой ни были, она любила этих мальчишек и заботилась о них. Было бы ужасно обидно, если бы они попали в Равенкло, где она не смогла бы вечерами мимоходом заглядывать к ним в спальню и подтыкать одеяльце. Меропа и близнецы не жаловались на родительскую нелюбовь. Гарри и Том любили как друг друга, так и своих детей, однако у них всегда не хватало на все времени. Лорд Мракс строил политическую карьеру, а потом руководил государством, Гарри много времени проводил в Хогвартсе. У них не возникало из-за этого проблем, но Меропа привыкла присматривать за мелкими, так что запросто отмахнуться от этой обязанности не могла.   
В этот момент распахнулась дверь и в купе влетела парочка, о которой шла речь. Близнецы задыхались от быстрого бега.   
\- Там… - начал Мариус.  
\- … такая симпатичная… - продолжил Маркус.  
\- Я на ней женюсь! – хором заявили мальчишки.  
\- И кто же эта такая? – подвигал бровями провокационно Сириус. – Имя-то спросили?   
\- Амелия Боунс! – довольно сообщили мальчишки и обиженно посмотрели друг на друга. Видимо, только что обнаружив, что нашли новый повод для ссор. Старшие ребята захохотали.  
Хогвартс-экспресс как и каждый год мчался по Англии от Лондона к Хогсмиду.   
В пустом в этот день и час поместье «Старые дубы» на стене в кабинете висел портрет пожилой некрасивой леди. Она когда-то утверждала, что изменить будущее невозможно, но как и многие до нее убедилась, когда в происходящее замешаны любовь и магия, возможно все!


End file.
